


Witches, Spells, and a Little Karaoke

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90's Music, Adventure & Romance, Animated GIFs, Cover Art, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Fic, Graphic Format: GIF, Heavy Drinking, Hex Bags (Supernatural), Karaoke, Minor Violence, No Smut, Walk Into A Bar, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas all split up on the hunt for a witch, which left Dean currently in what has to be his own personal hell.  But when a girl singing karaoke catches his eyes, will his night brighten, or will everything go wrong?Who are we kidding? It’s Supernatural. Of course things will go wrong.





	Witches, Spells, and a Little Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my bff!

_What have I gotten myself into_ , Dean thought to himself as he stepped a foot inside the bar, the door closing behind him. Normally, he’d be ecstatic that a case would lead him to a bar. Familiar haunts and all that. But this? This had to be some sort of hellish nightmare.

The bar, Wily’s Elixir Bar, was crowded and noisy on this particular night. Which isn’t unheard of for a Friday night, but tonight was also karaoke night. And sure Dean loved a little karaoke if he was drunk enough, or if you know, he was demon enough. Or both. But that wasn’t even the best part of this particular night. Not by a long shot. The night had a theme. It was 90’s themed tonight. This was so far out of his comfort zone, he might as well be floating in the void. Nothing good was made past 1979 as far as he was concerned, and he was sure his ears would be paying the price for this one. Freakin’ witches, man.

Yep, that’s right. Sam, Dean and Cas were currently splitting up to find a witch in this small town he couldn’t even bother to remember the name of. Witches. Dean hated witches. Except for Rowena. Sort of. Sometimes. But they were gross and sneaky, and they were always hexing people. There were sightings of the witch, a tall raven-haired woman by the name of Delilah La Croix, all over town and leaving bodies in her wake. The grocery store, church, the local high school, the library, a clothing store, a restaurant… just about everywhere. Except for 3 places. The police station, which would be ballsy but Sam was covering it just in case. The comic book shop, which Dean would’ve loved to see Cas go undercover there. And yeah, this bar.

And that’s why case be damned, he was making a beeline for the bar and ordering a shot of whiskey and a beer. One hour later, and he was still sitting at the bar, groaning as his lips wrapped around the bottleneck and took a swig of his third (fourth?) beer. He lost count, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t helping this nightmare he was trapped in. He was wondering if it was too late to switch locations, or if maybe they were wrong about the locations completely. Hell, maybe Delilah was already in another town. His hand was in his pocket grabbing his phone, ready to call Sam or Cas and tell them as much, when he stopped short and turned towards the stage.

On stage was a beautiful girl. She was tall and had dirty blonde, almost brown, curls cascading down her shoulders. She wore glasses and a cute blue dress that accentuated her curves. He could tell she was shy as she looked down and quietly sang the first few lines, but he was enthralled nonetheless.

  
_Yeah-eh-heah_  
_You are my fire_  
_The one desire_  
_Believe when I say_  
_I want it that way_

_Maybe this night wouldn’t be so rough_ , he thought to himself as he relaxed for the first time that night. His back was fully to the bar now, with his elbows resting upon it. His eyes were focused on her and her sweet voice. And he couldn’t help but grin as she got into and started belting out the lyrics to Chuck knows what song. She even started to move around the stage, dancing to the tempo as it kicked up a notch.

  
_Tell me why_  
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_  
_Tell me why_  
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_  
_Tell my why_  
_I never want to hear you say_  
_I want it that way_

His eyes never left her as she sang her heart out. That is, until he heard a voice beside him. “What’s that?” Dean yelled over the volume of the crowded bar to the woman beside him.

The woman rolled her vivid green eyes and repeated herself. “This bores me. These people, this town. It’s so… boring,” she said with a sigh.

“Then why are you even here?” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched as he asked the mystery woman.

“Because I fully intend on making it more fun,” she said with a devilish smirk. And he was just about to ask how when he heard a piercing scream coming from the stage.

Dean didn’t think twice as he drew his gun from the back of his jeans and ran to the stage. The girl that was dancing and singing just a second ago was now doubled over in pain. Considering the past victims had all died from painful, yet seemingly normal deaths (heart attack, lungs collapsed, kidney failure, brain aneurysm…), Dean knew this was the work of the witch and he had to act fast to save her.

“This might be a weird question, sweetheart,” Dean asked her hoping she was able to listen through the pain, “but you don’t by any chance have pockets on that dress, do you?” The victims had all had green, velvet hex bags on them. It was the only thing the police had found suspicious so far, and the only reason they hadn’t closed the cases quite yet. Also, it was how the Winchesters knew it was a witch.

“A-actually, yeah,” she answered looking up at him where she was doubled over clutching her stomach before belting out a piercing scream again.

With the knowledge at hand, he quickly worked to find and search her pockets. She was in too much pain to care that a complete stranger was going through her pockets at the moment. His hand reached inside the right pocket, but came up empty. The left, however, was a winner. Dean pulled out the hex bag, pulled out his lighter, flicked it open then torched the sucker. Bright blue flames burned bright than quickly extinguished leaving behind charred, velvet ashes scattering down to the stage.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dean asked putting a hand on her shoulder as she started to straighten up a bit, the spell finally broken.

“Y-yeah, I think so,” she said, a little confused as to what just happened. “What? How?”

“Stay right here, and I’ll explain everything.” With that, Dean turned his attention to the bar to find the witch missing. Her dark hair should’ve been his first clue. His eyes scanned the crowd before spotting the woman opening the front door to the bar.

With a mad dash, Dean ran for the door and threw it open and aimed his gun at the witch who was just casually sauntering away. “Stop right there,” he demanded.

She gracefully turned, rolling her eyes once again at the gun in his hands. “Oh, please. Like that little thing can do anything to me.”

“Guess again,” Dean smirked. “Witch killing bullets.”

That changed the expression on her face quickly, and before she could even respond or cast a spell, the bullet pierced her heart, finally ridding this town of their witch problem. He threw her in the trunk, sent a text to Sam and Cas that they could stop the search and that they’d deal with the body when they met back up, then headed back inside. He had something else he wanted to deal with.

He found his beautiful mystery singer at a table in the back, wide-eyed and frightened. He couldn’t blame her really. That was the normal reaction to being attacked by something you couldn’t explain. He walked over and sat across from her.

“How you holding up?” Dean caught her eyes and she took a deep breath.

“A little better, but I don’t understand,” she shook her head. “What just happened?”

“First, let’s start with names,” he gave her a comforting smile, earning a bright grin in return that warmed his heart. “My name’s Dean.”

“Briony,” she smiled at him. “But you can just call me Bri. Everyone I know does.”

“Beautiful name, Bri,” he told her earning another smile and a blush. “Well, Bri, there’s no easy way to put this. I hunt monsters and creatures. You’ve probably heard about some of the mysterious deaths going around. Police couldn’t figure it out because it’s not something they deal with. It was a witch.”

Bri got all wide-eyed, leaning forward towards him. But she didn’t look scared anymore. No. If he had to guess, he’d say she looked excited. “Wait! Witches are real?! Seriously?!”

“Yeah…” Dean responded, now the confused one. Why wasn’t she freaking out? “Witches, vampires, werewolves, demons, angels… they’re all real.”

“That’s so cool!” Bri exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. “What if the monster is actually good, though?”

“Then they’re safe,” he explained. “We actually have a friend, Garth. He and his wife are werewolves.”

“Awesome!” She grinned at him. Her excitement was infectious and he couldn’t help but grin back. In fact, it was actually nice to talk to someone about this.

“May sound crazy since we just met, but there’s a diner about a block from here,” Dean said looking into her eyes. “How about we go get some pie and talk some more.”

“Oh my God, I’d love that!” She said already moving to get out of the booth. Dean giggled and walked her towards his Impala, opening the door for her before getting in himself.

“If you want, maybe I can even teach you a few things,” Dean turned his face towards her before starting the car, his voice hopeful. “About the creatures, about the lore, how to fight… that is, if you want.”

“Oh, I definitely want!” She smiled at him. “I admit I was scared earlier, but I never thought just how exciting this night could turn out. Most people think of these things as fiction, but I’ve always believed there to be more out there. You’ve basically just told me that all of my daydreams are real. I can’t wait for the adventure!”

Dean started the Impala and the engine revved. “Then let’s hit the road and start that adventure.”


End file.
